Conventionally, in a vehicle equipped with a sliding door, a wiring harness is routed from a vehicle body to the sliding door for supplying electric power and transmitting signals from the vehicle body to electric components in the sliding door. Generally, the wiring harness is equipped with an electric wire and a corrugated tube for protecting the electric wire. Further, the wiring harness is held by a retainer installed in the vehicle body, and by a retainer installed in the sliding door.
When the wiring harness is fixed rigidly to the vehicle body and the sliding door with the retainers, the wiring harness is damaged by a large curvature thereof near the retainers when the wiring harness is curved in association with opening and closing of the sliding door. Therefore, various retainers for holding swingably the wiring harness are proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a harness fixture (1) including: a spherical turning member (6) attached to an outer periphery of a corrugated tube (8); and a fixture body (3) fixed to a vehicle body and holding the turning member (6) turnably in a three dimensional direction. By holding the wiring harness (5) swingably with this harness fixture (1), a curvature of the wiring harness (5) in association with opening and closing of a sliding door can be gentler.